1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fiber finish composition, to a method of formulating the same, to a process for treating yarn therewith and to yarn treated therewith. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fiber finish composition for application to polyester, preferably polyethylene terephthalate, yarn after drawing of the yarn; the yarn is subsequently twisted into cord which is utilized in at least one weaving direction of a woven fabric, preferably seat belt fabric, which is exposed for an effective time period to a temperature which causes the finish composition to stiffen the fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyester fabrics woven with a needle loom have a tighter and denser construction than those woven with a conventional shuttle loom; the denser weave is due to the greater number of picks per inch. The polyester fabrics woven with a shuttle loom have a tendency to roll or curl due to the loose weave. A seat belt formed from such a fabric often experiences curling, usually inwardly along its length, in the seat belt retractor housing where it can get caught. The present invention has been developed to avoid this problem and consequently to avoid the expense of investing in a needle loom or looms.